Tazmikella
| nicknames = | home = Helgabal, Bloodstone Lands | formerhomes = Calimshan | sex = Female | race = Copper dragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Centuries old; Great wyrm | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | source = | page = }} Tazmikella was a copper dragon who lived in the Bloodstone Lands. Appearance Her human form was that of a rather ordinary looking, middle-aged woman with once-strawberry-blond, mostly soft-gray hair, dressed in simple clothes. She was also known to take the form of a young blond female elf, but still kept her human name. She had wide shoulders and a smallish head. Personality Tazmikella was considered friendly by her customers and neighboring merchants. She hated wearing clothes and couldn't understand the need of humans to hide their natural forms. To her that showed a level of shame and modesty reflective of a race that couldn't elevate itself above its apparent limitations. History By the 14th century DR, Tazmikella was centuries old. She had a sister, Ilnezhara, with whom she crawled from her egg in the great deserts of Calimshan. She and her sister were once approached by Zhengyi, the Witch-King, with the offer of immortality in lichdom if they served beside his conquering armies. The dragon sisters declined that offer. In 1368 DR, Tazmikella owned a shop at Wall's Around in Heliogabalus called Tazmikella's Bag of Silver. By 1484 DR, Tazmikella was posing as the human "Mickey," the owner of a curiosity shop called Mickey's Bag of Holding at Wall's Around in Helgabal. That year, the drow Jarlaxle approached her and her sister, requesting them to help him in the events surrounding the Darkening and the involvement of several white dragons. During the Tyranny of Dragons, she was chosen as member of Protanther's council of metallic dragons to oppose the Cult of the Dragon and Tiamat. Abilities In her dragon form, Tazmikella could blow a garlic-smelling breath that slowed those affected. When in her human and elf forms, Tazmikella still retained her dragon strength, being capable of stopping a frost giant's warhammer many times her size as well as use it against it with ease, a feat that shocked many who bore witness. Appendix Appearances ;Novels and short stories: * The Collected Stories: The Legend of Drizzt Anthology: "If Ever They Happened Upon My Lair" * Promise of the Witch-King * Road of the Patriarch * Rise of the King References de:Tazmikella Category:Dragons Category:Copper dragons Category:Metallic dragons Category:Great wyrms Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Heliogabalus Category:Inhabitants of Morov Category:Inhabitants of Damara Category:Inhabitants of the Bloodstone Lands Category:Inhabitants of the Cold Lands Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of the Calim Desert Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants